


Janice On (thin) Ice

by swordfaery



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, ao3 give me the forbidden janice on ice tag, complete misunderstanding of how the prison system works, for 500-ish words, janice is a horrible person, just trying it out, thats because this is the writing equivalent of doodling, wroodling??, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery
Summary: Janice knows she's a horrible person, and has never had a problem with it. The fact that suddenly no one seems to care that she's a horrible person however, is a problem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Janice On (thin) Ice

When Janice (on ice) was eight years old her mother told her that she was a horrid child. Janice did what any eight year old girl would do when called a horrid child, and burst into tears. She had been being a horrid child, she knew nice children did not push people on the ice, or skate off when their instructor was telling them off for pushing people on the ice, but Janice was eight and so did not care. 

Unfortunately, she remained a horrid child right up until she became a horrid woman. And, perhaps even more unfortunately, she did not care. This was not the reason she ended up in prison, many horrible people did not end up in prison, and many perfectly nice ones did; but it was certainly a contributing factor. 

So Janis was in prison, and had absolutely no intention of becoming a better person. 

It wasn't until her first parole that she realised no one cared. Or, more to the point, she realised she cared that no one cared. Up until a certain point in her life, people had consistently tried to make her a better person, and she had tearfully promised to try with absolutely no intention of doing so. The drama of it, the way people told her they loved her, although she pretended she didn't, Janice loved when her mother sat her down to talk about her actions, or when one of her friends wanted to talk to her about the things that upset them. 

Her first parole she spent with her mother, who did not call her a horrid anything, but instead made her tea and then, after making sure Janice didn't want any cake to go with it, went shopping with some of her friends. 

None of Janice's friends picked up the phone. No one had come to visit her in prison either, and when she was taken back in for incident where she was told that treating young skaters like that was completely immoral and frankly quite disturbing, no one was surprised. 

For her second parole, Janice briefly entertained the idea of speaking to Leonardo again. Then she was told that he was in no condition to skate and had gone off the rails after the first skating incident, and decided that it wasn't worth the bother. Her job in the supermarket was uninspiring, and none of her coworkers were interesting or willing to talk to her about their personal lives.

When they told her stealing from the supermarket she worked at and selling on the goods illegal she made the same face and used the same voice from when her mother had told her that stealing her clothes and selling them to her friends was not to go on please Janice; slight shock, deep sadness, wobbling tone. They sent her to prison again. She did not have a third parole. 

It wasn't a shock when her mother came to visit, Janice new she would eventually, but it hurt when she only came by for a fraction as long as she could have, and when Janice tried to tell her about how mean people were when she just wanted to be friends she actually had the audacity to roll her eyes. 

"Mu-um, you know I would never do something like that," Janice was saying, even though she was in prison for doing something exactly like that. "They just don't trust me here! It's really very upsetting," 

"Yes dear," her mother murmured, and Janice pretended she had said something comforting instead. 

__________________________

Forty years ago, Janice had pushed people on the ice, and cried to try and get out of trouble. 

Crying did not get you out of prison, and Janice knew this, yet somehow she couldn't stop the tears prickling behind her eyelids.


End file.
